Pokemon World League
by Whim's Scribe
Summary: Follow aspiring trainers Abby, Aster and Donahue as they traverse the globe to become the world's top Pokemon Trainer! From Spain to Egypt, Tibet to Germany - the world is their battleground!
1. Chapter 1 The Successful Teleport!

Hello everyone!

Long time reader, first time writer of Fan Fiction.

I wrote this some time ago ( and thus the writing may be a tad juvenile - I *swear* I'm a lot better these days! :P ) , thought I would revisit it, see what people think. It had a great premise, and I would love to continue writing it if people enjoy it!

Please review and tell me what you think! I have a few chapters written, and would love to share them (and continue writing more).

Enjoy!

* * *

_**....Before any trainer embarks on their journey, they should familiarise themselves with this guide:**_

**Gym Leader Renaldo**

Male

Trains Fire-type Pokémon

Barcelona, Spain

Awards the Thermal Badge

**Gym Leader Angelina**

Female

Trains Flying-type Pokémon

Cornwall, England

Awards the Airborne Badge

**Gym Leader Klaude**

Male

Trains Ground-type Pokémon

Dresden, Germany

Awards the Burrow Badge

**Gym Leader Chata**

Male

Trains Ice-type Pokémon

Cape Town, South Africa

Awards the Summit Badge

**Gym Leader Madison**

Female

Trains Dark-type Pokémon

Little Rock, United States of America

Awards the Midnight Badge

**Gym Leader Kiki**

Female

Trains Psychic-type Pokémon

Aswan, Egypt

Awards the Cortex Badge

**Gym Leader Raellene**

Female

Trains Water-type Pokémon

Adelaide, Australia

Awards the Whirlpool Badge

**Gym Leaders Li and Chang**

Males

Train Grass-type Pokémon

Lhasa, Tibet

Award the Blooming Badge

…

* * *

_**Denver, United States of America, December 10, 2009**_

The weak sunlight feebly seeped through the curtains in the bedroom of young Aster Cadwell, on yet another bitter and frosty December morning. Aster was sleeping soundly, his Ralts nuzzled deeply under the covers for warmth. The sudden loud chirp of the telephone broke Aster from his slumber.

BBBBBRRRRRIIING BRRRING!

He hastily stumbled out of bed and took the phone from the receiver.

"Hellowhoisthis?" Aster mumbled sleepily.

"Aster! Were you still in bed?" His mother's shrill voice barked through the phone.

Aster sharply glanced over at his watch. 8:30! He had badly overslept.

"I'm sorry Mom! I didn't even realise..."

"There's no time for apologies now... run down to the shop, Dad needs your help, pronto!"

A loud click was heard as his mother replaced the receiver. Aster paced over to the dresser and mirror. His messy brown hair lazily hung over his face. He had deep brown eyes, tanned skin, and was well built for his age. Hastily he put on his jeans, hooded sweatshirt and shoes.

"Let's go Ralts," Aster said.

"Ral, Ralts!" His Ralts replied enthusiastically. Of course like all Ralts and it's evolved forms, Ralts was mentally connected to Aster; whatever mood he experienced, so did Ralts.

Grabbing his bag, Aster and his Ralts ran down the street, ignoring the bone-chilling cold in his haste, around the corner and across a small bridge spanning a river, to a small shopping district in a quaint street lined with lavender-coloured trees. Aster headed for the small shop located in the centre of a large collection of Pokémon trainer supply stores. He entered the door, adorned by a sign reading 'Cadwell Poké Supplies', his father's store.

Cadwell Poké Supplies stocked Poké Balls, Potions, Medicines and other various Pokémon supplies, as well as training guides, magazines related to Pokémon, and Pokémon treats.

Upon entering the store, Aster was met with his father's unimpressed glare - a look that he received so many times that he had forgotten the cheerful face beneath the scowl.

"You're late again, Aster," His father grumbled, as he sorted through a display case of Dusk Balls, reorganising them as he went.

"Sorry Dad, I just...It was...Well,"

Ralts was blushing, the little Pokémon's head hung low, it's cheeks glowing a faint pink.

"Never mind that now, someone called for you earlier," Mr. Cadwell said, pointing to a sticky note posted by the phone on the counter, as he spoke.

"Really? Anyone I know?" Aster inquired curiously.

"Not sure, it was a young fellow, went by the name of Wellor," Mr. Cadwell replied.

Aster read the note.

Aster Cadwell, Ralts,

414 Carabolle Way

9:00 AM, December 10

"Argh! That's today... In fifteen minutes!" He exclaimed.

"Alts, Ral Ralts!" Ralts chirped excitedly. Unexpectedly Ralts eyes began to glow a faint shade of purple. A slight humming resonated in the air inside the small shop.

Abruptly, the Dusk Balls Mr Cadwell had been organising flew of the counter onto the tiled floor, clashing, crashing and rolling all over the store. Aster's father was not pleased.

"Gah, not again!" He roared.

"Dad, he didn't mean to! When he gets excited... he's not very good at containing his psychic energy," Aster grumbled, embarrassed. He turned his head slowly, an idea suddenly occurring to him. The boy turned to Ralts.

"Ralts, do you want to give it a try?" Aster pleaded.

"Ralts, Ral Ralts Alts!" The little Pokémon cheerfully replied. The psychic Pokémon began to hum quietly

"Raaaaaaaaaallllllll"

A burst of subtly purple energy enveloped Ralts and his trainer, as they vanished from the store. Mr. Cadwell grunted in approval.

"Humph, little guy pulled it off this time," He said, his face breaking into a slight, crooked smile.

Meanwhile, a few miles off in a Pokémon research laboratory, a faint purple orb of energy burst as a young boy and his Ralts emerged, much to the surprise of the research scientist standing before them.

"Gah!" The man exclaimed. Aster collected himself and reached forward in an apologetic manner.

"Oh, I'm Sorry!" He grovelled. "My Ralts is learning how to use Teleport, he's still not very good"

"Ral Alts," Ralts grumbled shyly, head hung low.

"Ah! You must be Aster Cadwell," The man said. He was rather young, appeared no older than his late twenties. He had circular glasses, askew on his slightly crooked face. His vivid ginger hair was tied back in a neat ponytail. He wore a pristine white lab coat over jeans and a blue sweatshirt. A rather timid Sentret was curled around his neck, like a silken scarf, snoozing quietly.

"My name is Professor Wellor, I called for you," He said, offering his hand. Aster shook it politely.

"Nice to meet you, may I ask why you called?"

"Ah, I believe you will be quiet interested in this..." Wellor said, walking over to a large pine desk in the corner. He reached into one of the drawers and brought forth a manila folder packed full of numerous notes.

"I have an exciting opportunity, a proposal, if you will," The professor said excitedly, and removed a single sheet from the folder. He handed the paper to Aster.

Aster's face broke into an enthusiastic and excited smile as he read the words printed on the paper.

**


	2. Chapter 2 Fridge Doors and Sudden Calls

Thought I might as well upload Chapter 2 :-)

Would love to hear what you guys think so far! Enjoy!.....

* * *

**Sydney, Australia, December 8, 2009 (2 days before the events of Chapter 1)**

_"Good morning listeners! Prepare yourself for another scorcher today, looks like the heat isn't going to give in! Now I'll hand it over to our weather reporter Stacey La..."_

The gawky radio reporter's voice was abruptly muted, as the unwillingly conscious girl gently pressed a button on the clock radio. Abigail Morelli pulled back the single, thin blanket covering her clammy, sweaty body. The night had been horrendously humid. Of course unlike countries in the Northern Hemisphere, Australia was in summer, which meant a hot and most often unbearable December.

Abby glanced over at the clock; 6:30 AM - too early in her opinion. Alas, her university classes began at 7:00 sharp, and she couldn't afford to be late. It was Abby's first year at the University of Sydney, and she was relishing every minute of it. Like all universities around the world, the University of Sydney had in recent decades created a new faculty, the **Faculty of Pokémon Studies,** to accommodate the increasing number of people wanting to learn and study Pokémon. Courses ranged from Pokémon Clinical Care, to Pokémon Battle Studies, Poké Mechanics, Pokémon Immunology, and many more.

Abby was studying a Bachelor of Poké Battle Studies. Her natural skill to be a talented trainer made her an excellent student, well recognisable by her teachers and peers.

But her calm and collected nature stood her apart from the rest of her peers; she preferred to calmly and sedately care for her Pokémon, instead of applying other harsh training methods. But other trainers were cautious of engaging a battle with Abby - she was powerful and ferocious in battle, rarely losing to other trainers.

"Snorunt?" Abby called quietly. The girl seldom raised her voice, and this time was not to be an exception.

She rummaged through neatly piled clothes, wardrobes, cupboards and drawers as she went. Snorunt's disappearance did not worry hey, the little ice Pokémon often hid from her for fun.

Abby walked into the kitchen nearly slipping on a puddle of water slowly seeping from the fridge, it's door ever so slightly ajar. She noticed that the dining table adorned with plates and cutlery ready for her breakfast, had been frozen solid. Abby smiled. She walked over to the fridge and opened the door.

"Sno? Runt Sno Sno!" Snorunt exclaimed. The ice Pokémon was huddled amongst frozen foods and drinks.

"You silly little thing, come out here," Abby giggled. Snorunt always had trouble coping with the intense heat of an Australian summer.

A device vibrated in her pocket. She removed her mobile phone, and seeing the number and name that flashed before her, answered it hastily.

"Ah! Professor Wellor!" Abby uttered aloud. She had been expecting a call from the American Pokémon Professor for some time now.

"Good morning Miss Morelli, I hope I haven't woken you," Wellow muttered apologetically.

"No, I was getting ready for Uni," She replied. She held out a Poké Ball, and aimed it at Snorunt. The little Pokémon gladly returned to the warmth of its Ball in a pulse of amber/red light.

"Good, I see your studies are going well," the young professor said gleefully. He continued, "on to the matter of our concern, are you able to fly out to Denver, leaving this afternoon?"

"Certainly!" The girl exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting for it to happen so soon, I assume everything is going as planned?"

"It most certainly is!" Wellor said. "In fact, I'm expecting that young Mr. Cadwell should be arriving in a few days time. I have spoken with his parents, and they believe it is an excellent idea. It has much potential as a trainer, you know."

"Good," Abby replied.

"Very well, then I should see you in the next few days," Wellor finished. "Good day to Abigail."

Abby replaced the phone in her pocket, grabbed her goods and made her way towards University.

It was finally happening!

Soon it would all begin...


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions

Big shout out to Ki-nee-chan for posting the first review - thanks heaps! Appreciate your kind words! Let's just say that some of Wellor's intentions are revealed in this chapter. ;)

Would love to hear from other people - review to your heart's content! ;)

Soon the chapters will cross over into the new ones I am writing. Can't wait! =D

Enjoy!

****

* * *

Denver, United States of America December 10, 2009

**Professor Wellor's Research Laboratory**

Aster excitedly read the words written on the page:

_Dear Miss Abigail Morelli,_

_My name is Professor Amsley Wellor, an American Pokémon Researcher in the city of Denver, United States of America. I have been informed my colleagues in Australia of your enormous potential to be an excellent Pokémon trainer. I understand that you are studying PokéBattle methods at the University of Sydney, excellent work!_

_Although this is rather sudden, I wonder if you would be able to complete a task for me._

_I am good friends with the Cadwell family, who own a Pokémon Supply store in the local neighbourhood. They have a young boy by the name of Aster, who like you has great potential to be a Pokémon trainer._

_Would you be able to mentor him, guide him as he and, I'm sure yourself, complete the World Gym Challenge? This is an excellent opportunity, of which I am sure you will relish._

_Please understand the scope of this task, the World Gyms are scattered many hundreds of miles apart in countries all over the globe - this is not a challenge to be taken lightly, although I do believe you and young Mr. Cadwell are more than capable of completing it._

_I will call you by telephone soon to negotiate preparations._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Amsley Wellor, Devner U.S.A._

"Wow!" Aster exclaimed, "I'm going to be a Pokémon trainer?"

"Yes Aster," Wellor gleamed. "I do believe you are capable of this task, though I must warn you that it will not be easy."

"I understand," The boy replied. "But I know Ralts and I can do it."

"Alts Alts Raaalts!" His Ralts replied, bouncing about enthusiastically. At that moment, a soft knocking was heard at the gleaming metal doors that lead to the outside world.

"Good, then I think you should meet your mentor for this task," Wellor said, reaching over to a buzzing monitor by his desk, and pressed a few buttons.

The metal doors hissed open, and a young Australian girl walked in.

She was of average height, with soft brown hair that billowed over her shoulders elegantly, and down her back. She was wearing an aqua green sweatshirt adoring a silver U and S, over an embossed Poké Ball, which Aster guessed stood for University of Sydney. Attached to her brown leather belt were two Poké Balls. She gracefully walked over to where the boy and the professor stood.

"You must be Aster," Abby said, offering her hand politely.

"Abby, I'm guessing?" Aster replied. He shook the offered hand in a civilised manner. Professor Wellor stood forward, gleaming.

"How splendid! Well now that the introductions are over, let's get down to business."

He paced over to a map of the world hoisted on the wall above a vast array of white counters scattered with various notes, opened and closed Poké Balls, diagrams of Pokémon, and other miscellaneous objects.

"See here?" He said, pointing at a location somewhere in Europe. "Your first gym challenge will be in Spain, to battle Renaldo in the Barcelona Gym."

"Excelente! El esplendor de España!" Abby exclaimed. Both boy and man looked at her.

"What?" She said, embarrassed. "I studied Spanish some years ago."

Wellor smiled, "good, that will come in handy to make your way around Spain."

"Now, the plane leaves tomorrow morning for the town of Tarragona," He indicted the city on the map. "That's just a days walk from Barcelona, which will work in your favour for training your Pokémon."

"Wow!" Aster exclaimed. He was still coming to terms with the thrill that he would be travelling the world with this strange new girl to become a world-class trainer.

"I'm going to be the Pokémon World Champion, you just watch me!" The thrilled boy yelled. Abby giggled.

"Well we'll see," She stuttered, winking mockingly. "That is... if I don't beat you too it!"

"Now save that rivalry for the battles, you too," Wellor laughed. "You'll need it. Get some rest, and sleep well tonight, because tomorrow will be a big day. Abby I managed to book you a night's stay in the hotel down the road," handing a silver key card and white envelope to Abby as he spoke.

"Okay. Thank you very much for this opportunity Professor Wellow, we will stay in touch."

"I do hope you do," Wellor remarked, grinning hopefully.

Aster and Abby left the laboratory, minds reeling with all the excitement of the day. Tomorrow their journey to travel the world, battle Gym Leaders and become champions would begin.

As the metal doors hissed shut, the plastic smile instantly dropped from the young professor's face, replaced with an indefinite sneer. His face flickered momentarily, emitting a faint electrical spark. From a locked cupboard somewhere below the counter came a muffled cry for plea. He gave the door a sharp kick.

"Shut up, _Wellor_. This is only the beginning."

His head dropped, as he laughed; a strange, malevolent, inhuman sound.


	4. Chapter 4 Airport Voices and the Device

Thought I might as well smack in Chapter 4 because it is quite short - enjoy! ^_^

Thank you's are posted at the start of Chapter 3 :)

* * *

**Denver Airport, United States of America, December 11, 2009  
**

**  
**

Aster Cadwell and his new associate, Abigail Morelli gathered at the pristine Denver Airport, prepared to leave their old lives behind, and being their journey to become World Pokémon Champions. Gathered with them were family and friends, and of course, Professor Wellow. As Christmas Day was approaching, holiday decorations adorned the lengthy white corridors of the airport, where thousands of commuters awaited for their plane to deliver them elsewhere. Pine trees plastered with fake snow were stationed at every window, each tree decorated with minute sculptures of Pokémon, including Snorunt, Jynx, Snover, and many others.

Both young trainers were dressed in thermal-lined tracksuits, with bulky jackets lined around the hood with genuine Mareep wool for added warmth. Aster's father had supplied them with large backpacks, packed with Poké Balls of all varieties, food for the trainers and their Pokémon, Pokémon Medicine, treats, and more. Aster also noticed that his mother was holding close a small brown paper package, roughly the size of a hand-held game console, but the top was larger and rounder, as if a disc were to be inserted.

A loud, emotionless female voice loudly echoed across the large room, in both Spanish and English.  
-

-

_"El vuelo 23-A a Tarragona ahora está subiendo en la puerta ocho, El vuelo 23-A a Tarragona ahora está subiendo en la puerta ocho"_

_"Flight 23-A to Tarragona is now boarding at Gate 8, Flight 23-A to Tarragona is now boarding at Gate 8"_

_-_

_-  
_

"That's us," Aster mumbled nervously. Shaking slightly, he turned to Abby beside him. Her Snorunt was bustling about joyfully at her feet; quite evidently it was fond of this frosty weather, a welcome change for the little ice Pokémon from the sweltering heat of an Australian December. Ralts was perched nervously on his shoulder, shaking gently.

"Come on then, we don't want to miss it!" Abby said energetically. Mrs. Cadwell stepped forward.

"Er, Aster before you leave, I have something your father and I got for you."

She handed the small brown package to her son. Aster carefully removed the brown paper. Inside was a small rectangular electronic device. At the centre was a circular monitor, surrounded by a small assortment of different sized buttons. Towards the top the device became rounder, which Aster discovered, was to accommodate a small disc.

"What is it?" He inquired.

"It's a device that will help you train your Pokémon," His father explained. "I ordered it from Toronto last month, it just came in last week. I won't give you the full details now..."

"…If I may interrupt for a moment," Professor Wellor excitedly interjected, "it just so happens that a technical research scientist who lives in Tarragona helped develop this device, I do believe he will help you to operate it correctly."

"But..."

"Final call for Flight 23-A to Tarragona, Final call for Flight 23-A to Tarragona"

"No time for that now, come on!" Abby said urgently.

The trainers grabbed their luggage and hastily made their way for Gate 8. The courteous attendant took their tickets as another young attendant, a young man this time, with his Mightyena loyally striding beside him, led him along a glass walled corridor to the stairs leading up to the plane. Briefly turning back, Aster and Abby saw their family and friends, waving from the gate.

Although saddened by the fact that they were leaving their loved ones, the excitement of the journey ahead brought about a sense of euphoria, one of which they could not suppress.

"Can you believe this is actually happening?" Aster spluttered out excitedly.

"Not really," Abby replied, "it's all moving so fast! I can't believe we're on our way to Spain, and the first Gym Leader!"

"We've got a lot of training to do though," Aster reflected. He glanced down at Ralts, happily hopping beside him.

"Raaal Ralts!" It exclaimed. Aster beamed with joy; it was difficult to explain the psychic link that he shared with his friend, it was strong, everlasting and unfaltering - as it always had been ever since the two met when Aster was a toddler.

Moments later the two trainers were seated, and watched with glee as the plane left the United States of America, and made its majestic journey to the cultural land of Spain, home of the Barcelona Gym, where the fiery Renaldo trained his Fire-type Pokémon.

"Oh wait... what's this?" Aster said, suddenly noticing a small square envelope sitting atop all his objects in the backpack.

"Hmmm... not sure," Abby said, taking the envelope from Aster, a removing the small, pale disc inside the sleeve.

Aster noticed some writing on the back of the envelope, though they made no sense. He turned to Abby, a puzzled look on his face.

"T.M. 20"

.....


End file.
